Robert F. Ensko I (1855-1934)
Robert F. Ensko I (1855-1934) was an expert on early American silver. (b. circa 1855, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA - d. May 13, 1934, Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA) Name variations *Robert F. Ensko I *Robert F. Ensko, Sr. Parents *William Arthur Ensko I (c1830-1858) of Ireland *Charlotte Coughlin (c1830-after1880) Birth He was born circa 1855. His father died in 1858 when he was around three years old. Death of father Charlotte remarried after William's death. Her new husband was Albert Moore (1822-?) and her children moved into his house. Siblings *William Arthur Ensko II (1850-1889) who married Eloise Lindauer I (1852-1944) *Charlotte Ensko (1853-?) aka Lottie Ensko *Richard Ensko (1857-?) who married and had children, but little is known of him. Manhattan The family appears in the 1870 and 1880 US Census living in Manhattan. Marriage Robert married Mary Elizabeth Bleakley (1858-1939) on December 4, 1878 in Manhattan. Children *Robert F. Ensko II (1880-1971) who was born September 18, 1879 and worked as a lace dealer and married Leah X (1891-1972) *Charlotte Ensko (1882-after1930) who married a M.E. Horn *Richard Floyd Ensko (1884-?) who was born on October 4, 1884 *Lamont N. Ensko (1890-1987) who worked in the family silver business and married Bernice X (c1890-before1987) but had no children *Stephen Guernsey Cook Ensko (1896-1969) who married Dorothea X (1892-1977) and worked in the family silver business *Elathene Ensko (1898-1981) who married George Robert Christie I (1894-1993) and had as their child, George Robert Christie II (1928-2009) *Lottie Ensko (c1900-before1910) *William E. Ensko (1889-1918) who married Alma Dorothy X (1891-1984) and died in World War I as a Sergeant in the US Army. Manhattan Robert appears in the 1870 US Census living in the home of Albert Moore, a car conductor, who had married his mother after his father's death. In the 1880 US Census he is still living in the home of his stepfather. He is working as a shoe manufacturer, living with his wife, Mary, and their newborn son Robert II. Robert Ensko, Inc. Robert senior started a family business of dealing in antique silver in New York and his son, Stephen Guernsey Cook Ensko, who would eventually publish three books on American silversmiths and their marks. His book is entitled: Makers of Early American Silver, New York, 1915. Some of Robert's correspondences with Heinrich Schwarz are archived at the Rhode Island School of Design, Museum of Art, Providence, Rhode Island. Some other letters are archived with the Bernard M. Bloomfield Papers, 1743-1963 archived at the Winterthur in Delaware. One letter is dated January 7, 1917 and is addressed to Maurice Brix and concerns "the earliest date for the firm of H.I. Pepper and Sons". Other letters between Maurice Brix and Hollis French dated: February 18, 1927; March 4, 1927; and April 4, 1927 inquire about Robert Ensko's publications. Robert appears in the 1920 and 1930 Manhattan Directory dealing in "antiques" at 682 Lexington Avenue and living at 799 Park Avenue. Death He died on May 14, 1934 and his obituary appeared in the New York Times on May 15, 1934, on page 21. He was buried in Green-Wood Cemetery, Brooklyn, New York on May 16, 1934. The probating of his will was reported in the New York Times on May 24, 1934 on page 46. Problems He is thought to have died in 1934 but his wife is listed as a widow in the 1910 United States Census. Source *Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) Documents File:Ensko Bleakley 1878 marriage.png|1878 marriage index File:Ensko-Robert 1900 inherit.png|1900 inherit File:Makers of Early American Silver.jpg|1915 Makers of Early American Silver File:Makers of Early American Silver by Robert Ensko, published in 1915, page 5.jpg|1915 Makers of Early American Silver File:Makers of Early American Silver by Robert Ensko, published in 1915, page 7.jpg|1915 Makers of Early American Silver Image:Ensko-Robert funeral 1934.gif|1934 funeral notice Image:Robert Ensko tombstone.jpg|Robert F. Ensko I (1855-1934) tombstone|Tombstone Category:Famous people Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Burials at Green-Wood Cemetery